blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Paris Naval Treaty
Notice: This Treaty is no longer in effect. The Paris Naval Treaty The Paris Naval Treaty is a controversial treaty created by Dabomb_303 in early 2022 to put limitations on naval ships in order to prevent a naval arms race from destroying the international economy. Things such as gun caliber, tonnage, and number of a particular ship were implemented. Creation It was created by Dabomb_303 (The former Grand Admiral of Liberon), Tenksman, Macrobot, and Jackie Benedict in early 2022 as a restriction on navy warships and starships in the form of forbidding orbital strikes on Earth. It was inspired by the real life Washington and London Naval Treaty, which stopped an arms race and thus a recession. Historical Impact The mostly unpopular Paris Naval Treaty did lead to a war, the LittleWolfGamer-Dabomb_303 war, but people still ignored it, including Vindicator defense, who spoke against the naval treaty. Soon after it was abolished, a naval arms race immediately began. Vindicator Defense built 15 inch rifle armed battlecruisers, while Liberon came forth with a naval fortress armed with 1016mm main cannons. Generally, the international naval ground no longer had rules, money was being poured into bigger and bigger ships, and the general economic stabability was thrown out of balance. Several players today possess three mile long warships with main guns of calibers up to 4030mm, and tonnage exceeding that of some starships. These militaries that operate superships generally have slaves and forced labor in order to fuel their economy, something the Paris Naval Treaty would have been able to prevent. Outspoken figures against the treaty generally wanted to have larger capital ships for themselves at the cost of their citizens and the world economy. The Treaty The Paris Naval Treaty reads as follows: {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! (Long document) |- | Paris Naval TreatyThe following is a Treaty that must be followed by all armies on Blocksworld. Breaking the treaty’s restrictions will result in instant termination of one’s army. The purpose of this treaty is to limit naval arms races on a whole to prevent the destruction of Blocksworld. CGNV No aircraft carriers, battleships or submarines allowed. The CGNV is allowed 2% the total displacement of the whole of the Royal Legion’s Naval Branch’s tonnage. Cruisers are allowed to carry unarmed transport helicopters, but no other ship is allowed to operate aircraft. Fireeater18 Fireeater18 is forbidden from operating a naval force. Fireeater’s land forces can use transports and landing craft, but they cannot be listed as naval assets. BWPD  BWPD is forbidden from operating a large scale naval force. Coastal patrol ships and minor unarmed speedboats are allowed. BRPDD BRPDD’s naval force is limited to 30% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. The BRPDD ships stolen from the Leigon must be scrapped to comply with this treaty. ORC The ORC is limited to 50% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. UDMO The UDMO is limited to 20% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. However, their submarine force is allowed up to 40% of the total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. PMRDD The PMRDD is limited to 20% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. SSU The SSU is limited to 40% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. TFO The TFO is limited to 40% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch.SACUL SACUL is limited to 30% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. DTJMD The DTJMD is limited to 90% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. MSDF The MSDF is limited to 90% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. United Forces of North America The United Forces of North America is limited to 90% total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. All Other Militaries All other militaries are limited to 50% of the total displacement of the Royal Leigon’s Naval Branch. We will notify you when you break the treaty limit, and give you time to disarm and scrap ships that break the tonnage allowance. Aviation Battleships Displacement limited at 40,000 tons. Gun caliber limited to 330mm, secondary gun caliber limited to 152mm. Armor is limited to 25% of the ship’s weight, and each military can only operate 4. Torpedo tubes and vertical missile tubes are forbidden. Flagship CarriersNo military is allowed to produce flagship carriers, except the Royal Leigon, and even the Leigon is allowed to operate only one at any given time. All Leigon flagships so far have been named Antheron due to tradition, though the hull registration differs. Supercarriers Supercarriers must be 50,000 tons to qualify, but are limited at 100,000 tons. The ship is allowed to carry a gun caliber of up to 110mm. A small number of point defense weaponry is allowed on the vessel. Armor, torpedo tubes, anti-air missiles and missile tubes are forbidden from the ship. Fleet Carriers Fleet carriers must be more than 10,000 tons and less than 80,000 tons. Armor is limited to 30% of the ship’s weight, and the ship is forbidden to operate guns over 127mm. Torpedo tubes and vertical missile tubes are forbidden. Carrier-Cruisers Carrier-cruisers must be more than 10,000 tons and less than 100,000 tons. Armor is limited to 30% of the ship’s weight, and the ship is forbidden to operate guns over 152mm. Torpedo tubes are forbidden. Missile tubes unrestricted. Helicopter Carriers Helicopter carriers must be more than 8,000 tons and less than 20,000 tons. They can operate only helicopters and are allowed to carry only defensive small caliber weapons under the caliber of 120mm. Ships under 8,000 tons will be classified as Helicopter Tenders. Seaplane Tenders Seaplane tenders must be less than 20,000 tons. They can operate only flying boats or float planes and are allowed to carry only defensive small caliber weapons under the caliber of 155mm. Missile tubes, torpedo tubes, and armor is forbidden. Light Carriers Light carriers must be more than 5,000 tons and less than 10,000 tons. Armor is limited to 10% of the ship’s weight, and the ship is forbidden to operate guns over 127mm. Torpedo tubes and vertical missile tubes are forbidden.Escort Carriers Escort carriers must be more than 1,000 tons and less than 5,000 tons. Armor is limited to 10% of the ship’s weight, and the ship is forbidden to operate guns over 127mm. Torpedo tubes and missile tubes are forbidden. Aircraft Barges Carriers under the weight of 1,000 tons will be considered aircraft barges. They will not be allowed to carry any form of weaponry, armor, or a propulsion system. Rather, they will require an external ship to pull or push it along. Amphibious Assault Carriers and Amphibious Transport Docks These ships must follow the restrictions of Light Aircraft Carriers. However, they will be expected to be able to assault a small country on it’s own and are given a 20,000 ton limit. Assault and Suppression Vessels These ships carry immense missile firepower and are used to break the defensive line or defend enemy line breakouts. They are limited at 45,000 tons, 155mm guns, 40% armor, and 4 torpedo tubes. Super Battleships Super battleships are forbidden in all but the following navies: DTJMD, MSDF, Sacul, and the United Forces of North America. Super battleships are limited at 140,000 tons and main gun caliber is limited to 508mm. Minimum gun caliber is 406mm. Secondaries are limited at 155 mm. 4 torpedo launchers are allowed. Missile armament unrestricted. Traditional Battleships Traditional battleships must be slower than 30 knots. Weight is limited at 50,000 tons. Maximum gun caliber is 406mm, minimum is 305mm and armor is limited at 35% of the ship’s weight. 2 torpedo launchers are allowed. Missile armament unrestricted.Fast Battleships Fast battleships must be faster than 30 knots. They are limited at 50,000 tons. Maximum gun caliber is 406mm, minimum is 305mm and armor is limited at 35% of the ship’s weight. 2 torpedo launchers are allowed. Missile armament unrestricted. Small Battleships Small Battleships are forbidden in the Paris Naval Treaty. Super Dreadnoughts Super dreadnoughts must be reclassified as traditional battleships and still be within the limits imposed by the treaty. If they somehow are not within the treaty limits, they must be reclassified to something that will allow it’s limitations or the ship must be scrapped or modified. Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts cannot be faster than 25 knots. Exceeding 25 knots is a direct violation of this treaty. They are limited to 30,000 tons. Maximum gun caliber is 356mm, minimum gun caliber is 283mm. Armor is limited to 40% of the total weight. Torpedo launchers, missile tubes, and anti-air defense weapons are forbidden. Pre-dreadnoughts Seriously, why would you want to build one? For those who do: Too bad. They’re forbidden. Assault and Suppression Vessels These ships are self explanatory. Battlecruisers Battlecruisers must be faster than 30 knots, or they will be considered Unprotected Battleships. They are limited at 40,000 tons. Maximum gun caliber is 383mm, minimum is 283mm and armor is limited at 12% of the ship’s weight. Torpedo tubes forbidden except on Legion vessels. Missile armament unrestricted.Monitors Monitors are set within strict guidelines. They cannot exceed 20 knots and 5,000 tons. Propulsion system is limited to 1 rudder with a rudder shift time of over 15 seconds and 1 propellor shaft at 60rpm. Armament is limited to a single dual gun turret with gun caliber of between 305mm and 383mm. Some minor superstructure with only 1 gun director and 1 smokestack is allowed. Armor is limited at 70% of the ship’s displacement. Torpedoes, anti aircraft guns and missiles are forbidden. Frigates The term “frigate” is very loosely used in Blocksworld, therefore, all “frigates” must be reclassified as another type of vessel if they don’t follow the following conditions. Frigates are officially designated as vessels with heavier armament than destroyers but weaker than light cruisers; Ships-of-the-line Theses ships must not exceed 50,000 tons. Maximum gun caliber is 406mm, minimum is 305mm and armor is limited at 35% of the ship’s weight. 2 torpedo launchers are allowed. Missile armament unrestricted. Not all main guns may be superfiring and not all guns may fire directly forwards or rearwards, but all main guns must be mounted in a single line. Speed is inconsequential.Large Cruisers Large cruisers are forbidden in the Paris Naval Treaty. Heavy Cruisers Heavy cruisers are limited to 10,500 tons. Gun caliber is limited at 203mm. Armor is limited to 20% of total displacement. Maximum 4 torpedo tubes. Missile armament unrestricted. Light Cruisers Light cruisers are limited to 6,000 tons. Gun caliber is limited at 155mm. Armor is limited at 20% of total displacement. Maximum 4 torpedo tubes. Missile armament unrestricted. Anti-Aircraft Vessels Dedicated anti-aircraft ships are forbidden in this treaty. Destroyers Destroyers are limited to 3,000 tons. Gun caliber is limited at 127mm. I want to see how much armor you can bolt onto a ship that small. Torpedo and missile armament unrestricted. Destroyer Escorts Destroyer escorts are limited to 1,000 tons. Guns are limited to 3 turrets with 127mm gun. Armor is forbidden, as is with missile tubes. Torpedo tubes are unrestricted. Torpedo Boats Torpedo Boats are boats in name only, they’re actually more like small ships. They’re limited at 2,500 tons and 3 110mm guns. Armor is forbidden, as with missiles, but torpedoes are greatly encouraged (it should be no wonder why).PT Boats PT Boats must be made out of over 80% wood and make a speed of 35 knots to qualify. If they fail either or both of the restrictions, they are classified as Armed Speedboats. Maximum gun caliber is limited to 57mm. Maximum of 4 unguided torpedoes on board at any given time. Displacement limited at 50 tons. Missile tubes forbidden. Attack Submarines Attack Submarines are restricted at 11,000 tons on the surface and are forbidden to carry ballistic missile tubes. Armor is forbidden, but torpedo armament is unrestricted. All nuclear powered submarines must reported on at all times. Diesel powered submarines must be reported on weekly. Ballistic Submarines Ballistic Submarines are restricted at 24,000 tons on the surface. Ballistic missile tubes are allowed, however, only 4 nuclear warheads of 25 megaton yield is allowed onboard at any time. Only two nuclear warheads are ever allowed to be on combat alert at any given time. Armor is forbidden, maximum of 4 forward facing and 4 rearward facing torpedo tubes. All nuclear powered submarines must reported on at all times. Diesel powered submarines must be reported on weekly.Submarine Tenders Submarine tenders must be less than 40,000 tons. They can only be designed to service submarines and are allowed to carry only defensive small caliber weapons under the caliber of 155mm. Aircraft, missile tubes, torpedo tubes, and armor is forbidden. Landing Ship, Tank These vessels are large landing ships that are meant to ground themselves and unload tanks, tank destroyers, artillery pieces, troops, equipment, etc. In order to qualify, they must not break the 20 knot speed line, weigh less than 1,000 tons, and have no more than 2 propellor shafts and 1 rudder. Armor, torpedo tubes, missile tubes and guns over the caliber of 127mm are strictly forbidden. Minesweepers and Minelayers These ships must be under 1,000 tons and cannot carry armament over 127mm. Missile armament is forbidden, but torpedoes are allowed on minelayers only. Armor is limited at 5% of the ship’s weight. Merchant Raiders and Q-Ships Merchant raiders and Q-ships are strictly forbidden in the Paris Naval Treaty because of the complicated moral and judicial issues revolving around them. Merchant ships must be unarmed completely. Space Fleets Space fleets are forbidden to engage targets on Earth’s surface. All ships that violate the guidelines set must be decommissioned, scrapped, modified, or destroyed in some format. |} Category:Treaties Category:Detested bullcrap